Home Is Where Your Pack Is
by OutlawqueenFTW
Summary: She hadn't been home in a while. Not since the accident or whatever they called what happened to her mother. She knew the truth. Her father ripped her away from everyone she loved. Her friends, her brother. Him. But now she was back. She escaped her home in New York. No, not home, because home is where your pack is.
1. Do you remember?

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like ever but I got busy and writers block! I will be updating Lost But Not Forgotten soon I promise! Shout out to Seven Days Secrets and her Peter/OC story! **

She hadn't been home in a while. Not since her father hauled her out of town after her mom was killed. Now after so long she was home. There was so much she needed to do but first things first.

She needed to find her brother. Correction her half brother. Her brother from another mother.. She would stay there for a couple days while she found an apartment. She pulled up to the house in her shiny blue convertible. It had taken her a year of savings to buy this and now it was her only possession. Her father had kicked her out with nothing but her car and the money on her bank account. The money would last until she got an apartment and a job.

She got out and walked to the front door. She shifted nervously. What was she going to say? How would she explain this? Well she might as well start with the truth. She knocked and waited. A woman came to the door. She recognize her from the picture her father kept in his wallet. She look quite the same. She knew that her ex had another child. That was one of the reasons they broke up. Unfortunately. It was the smallest reason. "Uh... Hi Melissa, remember Kayla?".

Half an hour later her and Melissa were in the living room and she was just concluding her story. "So he just kicked you out?". Melissa did not look happy. "Yup and when I asked if I could atleast have some of my stuff to take, he chucked his beer bottle at me" she said as she pulled up her sleeve to show the scratch. "He was drunk!?". Melissa was furious. "Kayla, you need to call child services! This is not something to be taken lightly!".

It was nice that someone actually cared for once but sending her dad to jail was the last thing she needed to do. "Mellisa,it's really sweet that you care but he can ruin his life himself. I just wanted to ask if I could stay here for a couple of days?". "Of course you can! I'll show you the guest room...".

They were interrupted by a new presence. "Hey ma. What's going on?". She had forgotten about Scott since meeting his mom. Her half brother. "Wow. He looks just like him.". Her brother was a perfect image of their father with the exception of his curly hair. "Look like who? Who is this mom?". Scott was really confused. Who was the random chick in his house? "Um.. Scott, this is Kayla. A while back your dad had an affair and got the woman pregnant. After she grew to about 16 her mom passed away and your dad had to take her in. You were 8 so it was when your dad left. She was originally supposed to come live with us but after the "incident" with your father he left and took her with him. He's still has an alcohol problem so she's going to stay with us for a little bit until she gets and apartment here in beacon hills.". "Um.. Hi". Scott's life had just become a rollercoaster and he wasn't sure if it was going up or down.

Scott was helping Kayla, his sister, carry her things upstairs. It was only one bag but Scott insisted. "So uh... How long are you staying?". Kayla thought it was a cute attempt to start conversation so she kept it going." Well just until I get a job and an apartment or a really rich boyfriend so about a month. Why?". Scott had the most uncomfortable face on that was humanly possible. "Kid, I'm joking! Don't have a mental breakdown.". Relief spread over Scott's face.

"I'm actually just finishing my high school credits then getting a job.". "That's cool so you will be going to beacon hills high with...GODDAMNIT". Scott yelped as he accidentally fell into the stairs railing with his side.

" Are you ok?". She put her fingered to his side to check. "Yeah I'm f...". She pulled back her fingers covered in blood. She didn't even care if she had just met him, worry spread over her instantly, she hauled him up the stairs into what she assumed from the smell of axe was his room. She pulled him on to his bed.

He looked like he was about to pass out. She pulled up his shirt to reveal a large bite mark, one she recognized to one specific species. "What did this bite come from Scott?". He was confused at her concern. He was bleeding a little but it looked like it was already healing. "I'm not sure. Me and my friend were in the woods checking out the murder investigation and something attacked me. Stiles said it was a wolf but we haven't had wolves here in at least 6 years. The murder scene was pretty brutal though. The body was torn in half. They only found the bottom.". Kayla had already started wrapping his midsection with a shirt she ripped when she stopped. "Wait, did you see the body?". She seemed a little frantic to find out who it was. "It was only the bottom of the body. It was a girl. It was down by the creek in the forest."." Down by the Hale mansion.

Scott can you put my bag in my room and tell your mom that I went out?". Without waiting for an answer she left the room and went downstairs. She grabbed her keys and jacket and drove over to the forest. She parked on the side of the road and started into the forest. She started with a slow pace and finishing off on all fours with a pace that would put most cars to shame. She was at the mansion within minutes. It was a horrible sight. The mansion was burnt to a crisp. It was a miracle it was still standing. The smell of blood was faint but there. She figured it was from the crime scene. She dreaded to find out what happened to the mansion. She walked up the front porch. It was creaky but fairly stable. Hopefully the rest of the house was too. She knocked on the front door and it swung open. "Hello?". She walked into silence. "Anybody here?". A figure emerged from the darkness under the steps. "This is private property. I don't know why...". The man stopped and they looked at each other with wide eyes . Kayla didn't recognize him but the scent was one she could never forget so she spoke first. "Hey Boy Scout.".

Flashback

"Hey Boy Scout. Whatcha doing?". "Kayla, my name is Derek. Now what do you want?". "You're trying out for basketball team". "Excuse me? I dont think so. I've got a busy enough life as it is.". She found it amusing he thought he had a that he had a life. "Look boy scout, you've been eyeing that bookworm for a week. You gotta put some effort into getting her. I am butting in because you can't do it yourself. Its not my problem you're socially impaired, but being the nice person i am, im fixing it.". Derek wasn't surprised she knew. She was everywhere and knew everything especially about Derek. She had taken a liking to him and treated him like her little brother. He never understood why but it did keep him safe from all the jocks who wanted to screw with the quiet kid all the time. " You know what? Fine, I dont even care anymore ill do it.".

End Of Flashback

"What happened? Where is everybody? Why is the mansion so destroyed?". He just stared at er in awe. "My god Kayla, I can't believe it. Your back, you're really back.". He stared at her longingly. His best friend, his guardian angel, the good sister he never had, considering his other older sisters completely ignored him, she was back, standing in front of him. He couldn't believe it.

"Derek please, what happened? Where is the rest of your family? Where's…". The look of sorrow in his eyes gave her all the answer she needed. "Oh my god. Ohh my god. How long ago? Who did it?.".

Tears streamed down her face in memory. They had taken her in as family, treated her as one of their own, not even knowing she was of their kind. She would have been part of the family too if her father hadn't taken her from him. "Kate Argent did it. Its why i never came to bring you back, there was nothing to come back too.". She started wandering around the foyer." So they're all dead besides you?" her voice quiet. " No". She filled with hope. " The body they found in the forest, it was Laura.". The hope was crushed. She had loved Laura like a sister, but she had loved him more than anything in this world. "Theres more.". She didn't even bother to have hope. "He's alive". She looked at him. "Boy Scout you had better not be screwing with me.". "He is, it just,...". "What? Where is he?!". Silence. "Derek?". She stared at him. The hope in her eyes broke his heart. " He's comatose. He was the only one in the house when the fire started who's still alive, but the burns never healed.". Her hope didn't falter. " .He.". Her face of hope turned into one of determination. "He's in the hospital. He's been there since the accident.". She got up from where she was sitting on the steps and walk right out the door with Derek calling after her.

She arrived at the hospital at 9:00 pm. She walked to the front desk, determined. "Excuse me.". The lady looked up. "Im looking to visit someone.". The lady looked at her with a bored expression. "You're going to need to fill these visitation wavers out please." she said with a bored tone. She pushed the stack of papers towards Kayla without look in her direction. She started skimming through the papers. She was not stupid. She wasn't signing anything until she knew what she was signing. She finished the paperwork and slid it across the counter, back to the receptionist. The receptionist read the visitees name. She looked at her like she was crazy and then gave her the room number. She nervously sped down the hall. When she came up on the door she stopped. She stared for a few seconds and then pushed it open. She walked inside. She looked around till her eyes settled on a figure across the room. Tears filled her eyes at the look of him so helpless. Completely immobile. Face scarred nearly beyond repair. Thhe distant look in his eyes. She moved to sit beside his wheelchair. " I will wait for you, my love, my soulmate,... my Peter.

**ok guys let me know if you want more in the comment section! Oops wrong web page I meant reviews! Fuck the grammar police!**


	2. Nicknames? Yup, their in love

Hey wazzup homies! Loving all dat support so keep it coming! Let me know if the end seemed rushed. If you are a nicer, I threw in a little captain swan, in the giants tower line. If noticed please point it out and I'll idk tell me something you want that's reasonable. Yeah that can be a thing, right? Answers to reviews below,

TotalGeek17: I appreciate the detail! It really helps make my story better and I really appreciate it!

Seven Days Secrets: so love ,much happy hearts!

The Dark Lady55: Well the second one came true! The first wish will come soon too so fret not young Jedi. Is it wrong for me to make SW references when I never saw the movies?

Hoping much enjoyment I caused by this chapter! KTHNXBAI

~ M Dizzle, Fo Rizzle Ma Fizzle. Ok I'll stop.

She stayed with him until visiting hours were over. She talked to him endlessly. It was a nice change. He always was the talker in the relationship. He loved to talk about himself.

They practically had to drag her away from him. She hated the idea of leaving him again, but she would just have to come back tomorrow. The nurses had let her stay way past visiting so it was already 11. Mellisa would get worried about her. She needed to remember she was supposed to still be barely an adult.

Thank god she had learned at such a young age how to make fake ID cards. If Mellisa only knew how old she actually was. She shut the door behind her and as she turned around she slammed right into another person.

" Oh my god im so..".She looked at who she bumped in to.  
"Melissa? What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that. I work here. What exactly are you doing here? And visiting Peter Hale?" She looked at the sign on the door.

"His family was close to me". Little did Mellisa know how close.

Flashback

She wandered around the foyer of the mansion running her hands over the walls. She liked to study the design when Derek left her in the rooms if the house alone. She had always admired the beautiful architecture of the Hale's home. It was a one of a kind thing, a house like that was a landmark.

"Well atleast someone besides me can admire the beauty of this place.".

She looked to the doorway to find the guy from school leaning against the doorway. He was even more gorgeous up close. She studied him carefully, taking in his scent and the sound of his heartbeat.

"Take a picture Angel, it will last longer, or you can keep staring, I'm ok with either one.". He was funny too. This guy was the full package.

"Hilarious. It's a wonder your not famous with these fantastic jokes".

He raised his eyebrows."Are you sure you should be talking to me? Laura might throw a bitch fit, and I wouldn't want to get you in trouble Angel." She turned back twards the wall.

"I don't think that will be a problem considering I'm here for Derek."

She felt him shift from across the room to right behind her.

" So little Derek has a girlfriend."

"Nope. He's more like my little brother."

"So it wouldn't be wrong if I were to invite you to join me for diner tonight?"

He twirled her hair between his fingers, and she turned to face him.

"Asking your nephews best friend on a date. You sure know how to pick 'em Romeo."

"Look at us, we already have nicknames for each other. So is that a yes angel?"

She looked into his beautiful ocean blue eyes, thinking of how they would look in his other form, and simply nodded.

They stared into each others eyes until a look of confusion crossed Peters face and he pulled away.

"What is it?". She looked at him confused.

"Nothing. I'll pick you up at six sharp.". And with that, he walked out of the room.

End Of Flashback

"Kayla, you should go back to the house."

Kayla wasn't telling her everything, but it wasn't something she wanted to press.

"Do you want a ride? I can just take a later shift."

"No its fine, I have my car. Ill see you in the morning.". She finished helping melissa gather her stuff, then got up and left. She had one more stop to make.

She found herself at the cliff in the forest that overlooked the city. It was a beautiful place. It was their place.

Flashback

" Well Angel , it looks like you proved me wrong, but lets not make a habit of it."

"Oh yeah, and how is that?"

"Well your even more beautiful than before".

Usually she would blush for a guys ego, but the compliment from him really made her blush.

She was wearing a plain black tank top, jeans, and her favorite red leather jacket. Nothing really fancy, but he looked perfect. He wore jeans and a v-neck t-shirt that molded to his muscles and made him look incredibly sexy.

"Well you dont look to bad yourself, Romeo. Shall we go?".

He nodded and led her to his ride. An ocean blue, sports motorcycle that matched his eyes.

Once he was on, she threw her leg over the back of the seat, and made herself comfortable.

" You can put your arms around my waist if you want, Angel.".

Her arms wrapped around his stomach and he grinned.

He revved the engine and took off. Her grip on him tightened and she cluched to his shirt. She could feel his abs flexing beneath her grip. He was incredibly fit, and smart. She would be surprised if he didn't have such an advantage. They drove through the city a little while longer before reaching the edge of the forest. He pulled over at the side of the road.

" You don't mind walking the rest of the way, do you?"

" I love walking in the forest." she smiled genuinely.

" Well then, we should start our trek.".

He extended his hand to her. She took it, and swiftly threw herself off the bike. Ignoring his look of awe, still holding his hand, she pulled him towards the path. He stumbled, but regained his bearings, and led her down the path. They walked through the forest, hand and hand, silently. As they crossed the bridge over the river, she noticed a loose plank. Without thinking, she pulled him against her before he could step on it. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Well Angel, if you wanted to get this close to me, you could have just asked.". He grinned at her sudden discomfort.

"More like I didn't want my date to smell like lake water. Nice try though. We should continue our trek to this mysterious spot".

" Well it looks like I've got a guardian Angel.".

He took the lead, and after a last small distance, she could see a light through a gap in the trees.

He led her through the gap, first walking through himself, then offering her his hand. She stepped through the gap, and was utterly amazed. They were on a cliff that overlooked the whole city. As amazing and beautiful as it was, there was a picnic and a blanket sitting near the edge. It was surrounded with candles and there was an iced bucket with champagne in it. As if that wasn't enough, he pulled a remote out of his pocket. She heard a soft click and music started playing. Fireflies by Owl City. One of her favorite songs.

It was at that moment that she turned to face him, that moment that she kissed him, and that moment, she decided he was The One.

Ok I love all of you followers and you are all my favorite people in the world so I baked you interweb cookies. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::). Let me know what you think! Shout out to ma home dog Seven Days Secret. Review with comments or ideas and if you mention my grammar, I will do something that I haven't thought of yet so watch your back!


	3. Busted

She stayed at the cliff so long, she cried herself unconscious. She cried for her brothers fate, Derek's fate, but most of all, the fate of her love. There was no one else like him. Without him, she was alone, but at least she could have hope. He wasn't completely gone, so she would wait for him. She would wait until there wasn't anything to wait for. In the mean time, she slept like she hadn't in a long time. She felt safe, and comforted by the meaningful place. She didn't sleep long before a sudden presence awakened her. Eyes flying open, she tried to catch a scent, but she was down wind of who ever, or whatever was in the forest. She rose swiftly, ready to chase. She examined the tree line, just barley seeing a flash of red make off into the night. An Alpha. The New Alpha. Looking to claim her. As if they could take her. Even had the nerve to attack while she slept in her territory .She would kill them. Kill them, and choose a new Alpha. Perhaps that power would be enough to heal him, just maybe.

She picked up her junk and started back to the car. She had a lot of things to do but mostly she needed to rest for school.

She drove back home , passing Scott and another boy, in a green jeep on the way. She didn't do anything but flash him a "busted" look, and speed away.

At home, while waiting for Scott, she decided what to wear to school. Looking 17 makes fashion really fun for a long time. She decided to wear her yellow drop shoulder top, her SKOT party skirt, Nicole Miller Zimmerman heels, her Oasis by Ishyra jewelry collection and The Neclace.. Working in a designer store with all designer brands, really payed off, clothing wise. She decided on her hair being windswept, and a neon glow make up style.

After choosing everything for school, she went to chill out in the living room. She sat on her phone in the dark, playing Covet, until she saw headlights pull into the driveway. She heard the slam of the car door, followed by a lot of angry whisper-yelling about who was in more trouble.

She took her place by the lights and waited. The argueing got louder and louder until finally, she heard the door click.

" Just because your dad is sheriff, doesn't mean we have a get out of jail free card!" Scott shot at the other boy.

" Maybe not for you! We need to go back there!" He shot back.

"No Stiles, just no! I'm not going back there! He is a pycho and I'm not going to his house because of some stupid theory you've come up with!".

"I swear-"

She flipped on the lights."So who's going to jail and why? And which psycho are we talking about? And how long will this take because I'm going to make popcorn if its longer than 5 minutes.".

Both boys looked like deer caught in headlights. They stared at her in shock for minutes, so she broke the silence.

" Oh and I have no intention of telling your mom and she's at work so Stiles wins.". She raised her eyebrow and smirked.

At this point, both boys just stared at her in awe.

She walked over to the couch, grabbed a magazine, and plopped down, putting her feet on the coffee table.

Face hidden behind a magazine, she continiued.

" Oh and Stiles' theory is spot on. And Derek isn't a psycho, just has a seriously messed up past. He is not the right person to ask for help right now. The whole "dead sister" thing kinda put him on edge. He almost ripped my throat out when I snuck into his house. Oh and the whole dead family thing. Ok so maybe he is a little psycho. Would you belive in high school he was the nice one? They called me The Devil in Heels. Anyways, anything you need to know, you can ask me. And if I don't, ill text Derek and get back to you. Shoot".

Stiles spoke up first.

" Ok, questions, questions. Oh here's one! Who the hell are you psycho!?".

"Oh um... I guess Scott didn't mention...". She faked a face of offence.

Scott looked at Stiles sheepishly.

" Uh.. I didn't mention Kayla? Um... Kayla, this is my best friend, Stiles. Stiles, this is Kayla, my sister.

10 minutes of arguing later...

"I still can't belive you didn't tell me you had a sister."

" Hey, imagine how I feel. Not even worth the mention, huh Scotty.".

Stiles rubbed his temples. "I don't even know what my life is right now. I'm going home to sleep. Coach will kill me if I pass out in gym again. We, meaning you too psycho, will talk about this at lunch tommorow.".

"I bet you don't have any problems with gym anymore, eh Scotty.".

He gave her a weird look. " I'm going to bed too.".

'Nobody is any fun around here' she thought to herself. She reopened her magazine, ignoring both boys. They both wasted no time leaving the room right away. Tommorow was a new day, with old problems. They would deal with it then.

The Next Morning...

"Come on Scott! Your going to miss the bus again!".

Kayla could hear Mellisa yelling from her room. She was coming downstairs and Scott and Mellisa just stopped. She looked like she was getting ready to go to a photo shoot for school wear.

" Love to stay and chat, but iv gotta catch the bus.".

She looked at him incrediously.

" You don't seriously thing that I'm letting you take the bus. Ill drive you.".

" Driving with your sister isn't exactly cool.".

"It is when she has a cool ass car like mine.".

He peaked out the side window. His eyes widened.

"Ok let's take your car.".

On the way to school...

Kayla was cruzing with her arm on the edge of her car, and her other on the wheel. Rocking her sun glasses.

" So what's beacon high like now, lil bro.".

He gave her a side eye.

" Please don't call me that. Nothing interesting. Typical student. Boring teachers. Probably the same as when you were in school.".

"No way kiddo, school was crazy when I was here. A lot of kids fighting, seriously competitive sports, suckish coach. I practically coached basketball and lacross with my friend, Bobby.".

"Wait, like Bobby Finstock?".

"Yeah, why? He still hanging around Beacon?".

"Yeah. As beacon high's coach and economics teacher. How did he go to high school with you? He is super old.".

"Holy shit. That son of a bitch did it! Wow he has balls. He was a teachers assistant for the whole time I was in high school. He wanted to teach history.".

" How does one go from history, to gym and economics?".

"That's where the "Holy shit!" part comes in. He was a really good teacher, but he was so good at everything athletic so I convinced him to teach gym instead. He was also great at yelling. Like really great."

"Yeah, I know from experience. But what about the economics part?".

" Well since I found him his life callong, he had to do something for me. I was going to teach economics. We decided to teach both, and be teachers together.".

"Is that why you plan on doing your degree?".

"Iv already done my degree. I did it online. I just need to finish high school.".

"Oh. Well that's not too bad. Why did you miss any high school?".

"Well, when my mom died, things got, complicated. Things that are going to get complicated with you too.".

"Are we talking Stiles' theory weird?".

"Yeah, but we can talk more at lunch.".

For the rest of the ride, they rode in silence.

When they got to school, Scott went instantly to talk to Stiles. Kayla locked her car, and walked twards the school. She ignored the wanting stares of guys, and the jelous glares of girls. She ignored the whistles and whispering that followed her all the way to the school. She stopped when she reached the doors.

This is it.

This is the moment.

She pushed open the doors, and walked in.

**And another chapter! i put a new picture for the story if you want t scroll to the top and see. nothing to fancy. welcome new followers! we have a lot of new people here and hope everyone is loving te story! always apreciate a review whether is cnstructive critisism or anything. Let me know if there is anything specific you would like to see and ill do my best. any oncers should check out my other story. COOKIES (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) **


	4. Guess Who's Back?

As she walked through the doors everyone turned to look at her. Hoping to see a friend, but instead, were greeted with the hot new girl. Instantly, the whispering and comments commenced. She breezed past everyone, not sparing them a glance. She continued down the hallway until someone called her over.

"Hey, new girl!".

She stopped in the middle of the hallway and whipped her head around dramaticly.

"Yeah.".

"Are those Zimmermans?".

"So what if they are?".

"Well that would make you our new best friend."

"Well I guess I better get used to calling you bestie."

Within the time span of history class, she had managed to get to know Lydia and Allison, her new best friends.

Allison Argent was as new as herself, but seemed to be more of a tom boy.

Lydia Martin was THEE popular girl. Dating lacross captain Jackson Whitmore.

Nothing more was too interesting, so she started on her homework.

" . What are you doing?".

Stupid creepy pervert. Screw off.'

"Homework.".

"And why is it your not reading the chapter I assigned?".

She quirked her eyebrow.

"I'm done." She said slowly as if he were a child.

"Don't you take that tone with me. I think you could use a trip to the office.".

"Mkay. Its not me who's getting their pay reducted.".

She picked up her stuff, slid it into her bag, and walked out of the room.

At the office.

"Boys." She raised her eyebrow at her brother and his friend.

"So what did you do?".

"The creepy perv didn't like my tone.".

"At least he wasn't creeping on you".

"Who said that? And you two?".

"We borrowed some heart rate monitors from the school.".

"I can assume why. I heard about Scotts triump at lacross try outs. Its the hot topic of the school.".

"And since when are you in the know?".

"Since my new best friend is the most popular kid in the school.".

They both looked at her with wide eyes.

"Your friends with Lydia and Allison already?.".

" I was barley in the school for a minute before she grabbed me.". She looked at Stiles.

"You totally like her!.".

"Do not."

"Do to, but it won't last. You'll find someone more, in-depth. Lydia ia much to shallow for anyone besides Jackson.".

"You don't know that.".

"Oh really. I think I do. She spent 3 period telling me about her new designer joie shoes. And I mean all of third period.".

"Yeah whatever.".

She was about to respond, when she was called into the office.

"Ill see you guys at lunch.".

Principals office...

" , care to explain why on your first day, your in my office?".

"My teacher didn't apreciate me finishing the chapter, that he asked us to read, too fast.".

" ? Well the best thing to do with him is pretend you learned your lesson and act like he is right. Ill let you off if you take detention for one day.".

"Sounds good, sir. Hopefully I won't see you soon.".

"Same goes to you, . You are excused. Please send in your brother and his friend.".

She stood up and walked out. As she walked past the boys.

"Your turn. Let's meet outside the caf at lunch.".

Lunch time...

"Jeez, what took you so long? Iv been here for like five minutes.".

"I'm sorry we can't travel across the school in 30 seconds.".

"Scott can, but anyways we should get going.".

"I thought we were talking here.".

"No, just meeting here. We're going to the field to actually talk. Too many people around here.".

"Of course. Let's just go. We don't have that much time.".

She led the way to the field until they were at the far bleachers.

"Ok. So... How do we start this?".

"I think I can help.".

From behind the bleachers, a dark figure approached.

"Well doesn't someone like to make an entrance. I would introduce you, but apparently you know eachother.".

" We've had a run in. The question is, how do you know him.".

"Can we stop talking like Me and Stiles arent here? Wait, if you guys are such good friends, why didn't you tell Derek about me? See Stiles it no big deal. She did it too.".

"Told me what?".

"Um... Did I mention I had a brother?".

Ten minutes of arguing later...

" I still can't believe you didn't tell me. Let's get on with it.".

"Not like you have anything else to do, but we do. So boys, ask away.".

"Ok. What is happening to him?"

"He's turning into a werewolf.".

"Ok, why?".

"He was bit by the alpha.".

"Who?".

"The alpha. The leader of a pack.".

"And who is that?".

"That's what we need to find out, but whoever did, was the one who killed Laura, since she was the alpha.".

"Ok. Then what are we?".

"Your a baita. We are omegas.".

Kayla looked at Derek, guiltily.

"Don't tell me that was a lie too.".

"A little bit, but only because Talia wouldn't let me tell anybody.".

"Ok well if you aren't a baita, or an omega, what are you?".

"Still here by the way.".

"Good, because this is something you can know. I'm a Delta.".

Derek stared wide eyed.

"You aren't serious. All this time? No wonder my mother didn't want you to tell. Did he know?".

"Yeah he did. He and Talia were the only ones.".

"What are you two talking about? Who is him?".

"Don't worry about it. There are four types of werewolves. The Leader, an Alpha, The Follower, a Baita, The Packless, an Omega, and. The Delta. The Delta, me, is rare as they come. The most rare. Its even more rare to be born one, like me. Almost like a queen of a pack. They have a lot of control over the pack exept for the biting part. Usually an omega would have been taken out by hunters by now, but hunters wouldn't mess with the Hales.".

"That's a lot to process.".

"Any more questions?".

"Yeah, how are you going to catch the alpha? And what are you going to do with them?".

"Well he is going to come after me and Scott, so it up to us really. You should probably just stay out of the way. We catch them, we kill them. Then I pass on the power of the Alpha.".

"You can do that?".

"Yeah, but iv never really found use for it.".

"You poor thing." Stiles said sarcasticly

She just shrugged.

"We should probably go back to class now. You guys have the creepy perv next. You can't afford detention. Let's meet at the mansion after school.".

"Ok sounds good. Wait, how did you know we have Harris?".

"Its the only class Allison isn't in with me and Lydia.".

"Ok talk to you later. If you guys need a ride, meet me by my car.".

She gave Derek, a quick pec, waved at the boys, and took off running twards the school. The boys watched her crazy fast run to the school. They turned around to say bye to Derek, but he was gone. They thought nothing of it and just started walking back to the school.

**And another chapter out, my faithful followers. iv been pre writing like crazy since school is starting soon. will do my best to stick with one chapter a week. leave a review and tell me what you think! I challenge all of yu to the ie bucket challenge fr ALS! KTHNXBAIKOOKIES (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) THIS CHAPTER IS UP EARLY THANKS TO THE WONDERFUL SHMEXY IAN BOHEN WHO DID THE ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE. **


	5. Promises Promises

HallShe had already learned how to fake Mellisa's signature from one of her files in the kitchen. She wrote herself a note, and gave it to Lydia to give to Bobby. Too much had happened. She just didn't have the energy to see him and be exited, so she skipped and went to the house.

She sat at her desk, staring at the wall. She fiddleled with her necklace while she listened to their songs. They had each chosen one, that reminded themselves of the other. She had chosen Criminal by Brittany Spears, Wicked by Thousand Foot Krutch and he chose Fireflies by Owl City from their first date. Now she sat here, alone, listening to their songs.

She undid her necklace, pulling the ring off the chain.

She held it in her hand, reading the encryption.

The Delta to my Alpha,

Forever with love,

-Peter

As she read, the memories came rushing back to her.

Flashback

"Your are un-fucking believable! I can't believe you! I hate you! I can't belive you think because we share dna that your my father! ". Tears streamed down her face.

"Kayla, sweetheart..." He reached out to touch her.

"Don't fucking touch me, Douche bag!". She smacked his hand away, then turned and ran. She got in her car and took off.

She found herself pulled up at the side of the road by the forest. She considered going to his house, but his family didn't need to see her like this.

Everything had been going so well. It was all perfect until they came. The pack. All of them alphas, looking for a delta to take, so they attacked her house. Her mom had saved her at the cost of her life. She had gotten to the Hale mansion in time for them to prepare. By the time the alphas tracked her down, she had backup. The whole Hale family, was behind her, fangs out, claws drawn. The pack knew they had no chance, so they retreated. Since then, her father had taken custody of her, and all of a sudden they wenrt living with her brother and step mom, but moving to Washington.

She pulled out her phone, and called him.

Peter was having a rough week. So much was going on with his girlfriend. Usually by now he would have run, but she was too important. He loved her with every fibre of his being. She was everything he could ever wish for, so he would stay and fight for her.

All of a sudden his phone started ringing. Wicked. He loved the song, since she told him how much it reminded her of him. He picked up the phone to her raw and broken voice.

"Peter?" She sobbed into the phone

"Kayla? What is it? Are you ok?".

More sobs.

"I need to talk to you. Meet me at the cliff."

"Kayla..."

The line went dead. He had no choice but to go. He needed to make sure she was ok. Something was seriously wrong.

As he arrived at the cliff, he found Kayla sitting cross legged at the very edge of the cliff. The very unstable edge.

"What the hell, Kayla! That ledge is unstable!".

He pulled her away by the back of her shirt.

"Would it be that bad if I fell?". She spoke with no emotion in her voice.

"What the hell are you talking about! I wouldn't be able to live without you!".

" Well your going to have to.". She looked into his eyes.

"What are you talking about?". He looked at her with panic in his eyes.

It was then she collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrolabley.

He lowered the both of them to the ground, and helled her to him.

After a while, her sobbes subsided.

"I'm going to Washington.".

She was so quiet Peter almost didn't hear her. He wished he hadn't.

He didn't say anything, just held her tighter. He felt tears, fall from his face, to her hair. For the first time in his life, Peter Hale was crying.

He knew what Washington meant. Her father broke up with his wife, and Kayla had to go with him. The though of her leaving him broke his heart. Then he remembered.

He remembered his gift. His investment. His 6000 $ investment in a small velvet box, in his jacket pocket. This was the perfect time.

"Hey, Angel, look at me." He lifted her chin until she looked him in the eyes.

" You might be leaving, but I have faith you'll come back to me. You just need some faith Angel. That's what I'm going to give you.".

He reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out the velvet box. She gasped.

"I was going to save it until your graduation but I think now couldn't be a better time.". He opened the box. She gasped again.

"Let this represent a promise. This ring a reminder of our comitment to eachother. Let it be a reminder of our love. So every day your away from me, this ring will represent my love for you. So your never alone. So what do you say?".

She couldn't say anything. She was so choked up. She just nodded.

Peter gentilly took her hand, and slid on the ring. He pulled her to his chest to hug her. They spent the night together, in eachothers arms, enjoying their last moments together.

The morning...

She woke up alone at the cliff. She looked around for Peter, until she heard a rustle from the bushes. He stepped out from the brush with some bags.

"Your awake. I brough breakfast.".

He sat down beside her, putting his arm around her.

"I also got you this." He pulled out a gold chain out of his pocket.

"I thought it would be best to keep this a secret. May I?".

She nodded.

He slipped the ring off her finger, slid it onto the chain and put it around her neck.

"You better go, before your dad sends out search parties. They stood up together. She looked up at him and kissed him with passion.

"Ill see you soon, Romeo.".

"Can't wait Angel.".

**Another chapter for my fellow fans. At least I assume your tw fans. I really love this story so ill keep writing! love your reviews s keep them coming! Ian Bohen(Peter) did the ice bucket challenge, was on Wolf Watch, and did a really good interview with after buzz. if you love him as much as me, you will watch. KTHNXBAI **

**- wannabescaryspice**


	6. Lil'bro

IvII"Hey.".

"Hey.".

"Are you still mad?".

"Do I look mad?".

"I can't really tell. You don't really change your expression, like every.".

"Fair enough. I'm not mad, just a little hurt you didn't tell me."

"Ok Boy Scout, no more secrets.".

As they smiled at eachother they heared the door on the first floor open.

"Race you, Boy Scout.". She grinned deviousley.

Scott and Stiles, let themselves into the burned mansion. They were about to call out for Kayla or Derek, when they heard thumping.

"I knew it.".

"Knew what?".

"They are totally together.".

"You think their... Ew man, that's weird.".

They stopped talking as the thumping got louder. The waited as it got closer and closer until finally they saw the two adults, but what they saw was unexpected. The two adult came running and fighting so fast, that they went straight over the railing. They both fell, still fighting, until they landed with a sick thud. They both just layed on their backs for a while, until Kayla spoke up.

"So boys, who hit the ground first? It was me, wasn't it.".

"You wish. I'm heavier so I fell faster.".

" You guys were racing? What, are you five?".Stiles a arcasticley

"Well I might as well be.".

"Yeah, what age are you going with now anyways?" Derek said with a smirk.

"I think like 20? Scott how old did I say I was?".

"19. Why is it your asking how old you are?".

" Well I'm not actually 19, but my real age isn't believable."

"So how old are you?".

"27.".

"Holy shit!" The two boy exclaimed.

"Yeah its weird right? One of the benifits of our, condition.".

" Speaking of, why are we here?".

"Training. Now that your one of us, people are going to come after you. You need to be able to fight.".

"Then why am I here?".

"Because, Stiles, you know thing that hunters would kill to get. You atleast need to know how to defend yourself.".

"Great, Scott, your going to get me killed. I'm going to die now, I'm going to freaking die.".

"Calm your face, spazicus. That's why your learning how to defend yourself.".

"Great.".

"So let's get started. Stiles, your with me.".

"Excuse me?".

"Or you could go with Derek.".

He looked over at the older man, who glared at him.

"Yeah ok let's go.".

In the forest...

"Ok, first thing. Handling daggers. We can start with hiding spots.".

"Secret daggers? Seriously?".

" You can't very well make it known you carry around daggers and guns. How about your lacross stick? When I played basketball, mine were in the heels of my shoes.".

"My stick? How?".

" Pull off the end of it, put in the dagger, and close it. When you need it, whip it out, staby stab, and done.".

"Great description.".

"Pick up a stick."

Stiles reached down and picked up a stick about the size of his lacross stick.

" Ok which end is your dagger on.".

He pointed to the bottom of the stick.

"Ok let's start off with quick thinking.". She smacked the stick out of his hands.

"What the hell!".

"Ok, so your not a quick thinker. This is going to be harder than I thought. ".

Hours later...

"I think you've got it! Ha! I'm totally going to win!".

There was blood everywhere, from Kayla and Stiles' sparring. She had brought his lacross stick from his jeep, and fitted a dagger to the bottom.

"Excuse me? Win what?".

"Did I not mention me and Derek made a bet on who would win a fight after training?".

"You're betting on us?.".

"We can be a little over competetive with eachother, sometimes. You will be fine aslong as you remember your training.".

"God damnit fine.".

"Ha! Sucess!"

Stiles just sighed.

They went back to the mansion to meet Derek and Scott who were covered in blood, mostly of Scotts. No deadly wounds of course.

"This looks like its going well. How about we break for dinner and continue to our final battle after.".

"Yes." The guys said in unision.

They all got into Kayla's car and headed to the diner in town.

"So how long have you two know eachother?".

"Since he started at Beacon hills high."

"Really? How old is he?".

"You could probably ask him. He is sitting in front of you.".

"Oh, yeah. So Derek, how old are you?"

"Younger than you think I am, older than I should be." He said without looking at them.

"Thank you for that. That was exactly what I was looking for." Stiles said sarcasticily.

"Glad I could help.".

"Derek stop being a drag. Derek's 23.

"A younger man. Good job.".

They both looked back at the teen wth looks of disbelief.

"You think...

"That we're...

Kayla burst out laughing, and even Derek couldn't help but smirk.

"Even when we were together with him, everybody still thinks were dating! Like seriously, you are way to unsocial for me. Stiles- mr. Jump- to- conclusions- Stilinski, we are not in fact dating. He's more like my lil'bro, but now Scott stole that title. Right lil'bro?".

"I'm going to kill you if you keep calling me that. I told you they wern't dating.".

"Who is this "he" you keep referencing?".

"Nobody important to you.".

"An ex?".

"Of sorts.".

They pulled into the parking lot of the diner.

"Finally! I'm frickin starving! The only downside to "the bite".".

They all walked into the diner together and chose a booth.

The waitress came to take their order.

"Seven burgers, four cokes, and 4 fries.".

The waitress looked at them like they were crazy.

"Your drinks will be here in a moment.". She walked away, and Stiles spoke up.

"You guys eat that much? That's crazy!".

Finally Derek did something other than scowl at someone other that Kayla.

"We burn calories twice at fast as regular people. If we don't eat, we become weak, and we get killed.".

"Damn it!".

"What, what is it?".

"They had milkshakes.".

Back at the mansion...

Derek stands on one side of the staircase, while Kayla stands on the other. They look over the railing to their trainee's on the first floor, preparing to fight eachother. Winners get bragging rights.

"Go!"

**The**boys circled eachother. One with claws drawn, the other with his dagger. Finally Stiles moved to attack Scott. He sidestepped before realizing Stiles faked him out. He recovered fast enough to stop the attack, but Stiles swept the dull side of his lacross stick at his feet. Scott fell on his ass and Stiles spun the stick to put his dagger to Scotts neck.

"We win, you suck. We win, you suck,". Kayla yelled as she hopped the railing to land beside Stiles.

"Take that Boy Scout!".

Derek just shook his head in disapointment.

"Me and my winner are going to get some victory cupcakes but you can join us if you MUST." Her words dripping with dramaticness.

Derek walked back into the upstairs hallway,shaking his head, but Scott was all for it, so with that, the three of them left the mansion, to enjoy a cupcakey night.

**Iv had some bad news in my family lately so was in need of writing something with much feels. Total fluff chapter. Going to be some Kaytler, yes shipped their names, feels in upcoming chapters. Since I have all this stuff going on with me, could use some words of ecouragement, especially from these new followers. This story has now reached 25 follows ad thank you enough! youys are so supporting and why posted early. I felt very inspired and wrote this in a hour. School is starting soon for me, but I'm hoping I can stay on track with my writing shceduel or however you spell that word. I love all my followers to pieces,**

**- MSLGP**


	7. Cupcakes, Romcom TV, and Brittany Spears

**sds I had to do it.**

Kayla and the boys had a good night. They spent it eating cupcakes, and watching Seven Days Secrets. Mellisa came home to find a bunch of sleeping, icing cover, teens, passed out on her couch. She didn't even bother waking them up, just texted Stiles dad to let him know he was safe.

They all woke up to the sound of Kayla's alarm for school going off.

"Uggg.".

"Kill me."

"What the hell kind of alarm is this."

"Toxic? Who doesn't love Brittany Spears?".

"Who doesn't hate Brittany Spears at 6 am?".

"Good point.".

"Can you two shut it? Your giving me a headache.".

"That might be from the cupcakes, Scotty.".

Kayla got up and streched.

"I, for one, am going to go run the cupcakes off. I assume you two won't be joining me.".

The boys just grunted in agreence.

"Well just be ready by the time I get back and ill drive you. We can pick Stiles' jeep up from Derek's after school.".

Not waiting for an answer, she left the boys half asleep on the couch, with her alarm set to go off in five minutes blasting Hit Me Baby One More Time, and went for her jog.

When she was almost back, she could hear her phone alarm from down the street. When she got to the house, she found the boys on the ground, covering their ears, so she turned it off.

"What the hell!".

"Why did you do that!".

"So you two would be awake. We've got 10 minutes. Hustle!".

She lifted both boys by the collar and on to their feet and literally kicked their little teenage asses.

They both ran upstairs as fast as possible. Just for the sake of it, she put on her timer to see how long it took.

Exactly 10 mins on the dot, they were all out the door with bagles slathered in peanut butter. They all hopped in her car but first there was an argument.

"I get shot gun".

"Like hell."

"I'm the one who got bit by a werewolf."

"Exactly, you get cool powers and I get nothing."

"I have to get hunted."

"I get hunted just for knowing you."

"Guess what? You both can sit in the back, like the children your acting like."

The hopped in the back and sulked.

"Oh and btw I'm giving Allison a ride since she's on the way to school and if I see peanutbutter anywhere, I will duct tape you naked to the flag pole at school.

She saw Scotts eyes widen in the rear view mirror and she smirked.

They pulled into the drive way of the argents house.

Allison was waiting in the drive way with her father.

"Chris."

"Kayla."

"Hop in Allie."

Allison smiled and walked over to the passenger side and got in.

"Hey guys...

Her face contorted.

"Why does it smell like cupcakes?".

At School...

They pulled up beside Lydia's car, where she was waiting for her two friends.

"About time! Where have you... Why does your car smell like cupcakes.".

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No"

"Then don't question it."

"Weirdo. So where have you guys been? And why are you driving with THEM?" Lydia gestured at the boys and held the m.

"Well it would be rude if I didn't drive my brother to school I'm my boss fricken car. And I wouldn't be a good friend unless I torchured you a little bit with his best friend who's in love with you"."

Stiles blushed.

"I'm not in love with her."

Lydia ignored Kayla's last statement.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. We seem to keep forgetting to mention that."

"Well I'm sure we can keep this under wraps."

"Ok. We've all got detention after school, you girls wanna join us?"

"What would we do?"

"Whatever we want."

"How would you get away with that?" Lydia questioned.

Kayla smirked.

"I happen to be one of coaches favorites. Which reminds me, I need to go talk to him. Everyone out."

She shooed everyone out, and locked up.

"See you all at lunch!" Kayla yelled behind her.

Coaches office...

There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in!".

The person walked in and shut the door.

Not looking up, he spoke.

"Whatever you need I sure someone else can help you."

A familiar female voice spoke up.

"Really? I thought this was Bobby Finstock's office. Must have gotten it confused with 's office."

He looked up.

"Kayla?"

"In the flesh. I think."

"Oh my god. Your back!"

" That I am."

He got up and pulled her into a big hug.

"What happend? You just disappeared on us."

"A lot of things, but that's all in the past. We are here now. I'm a student again."

"Really? Why?"

"When I left, I didn't finish my grade 12."

"Oh. So I hear you got detention."

"Oh yeah. Just Harris being a dick."

"Yea well, you don't have to work with him."

"Oh and you don't mind if some friends come to detention with me right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that."

"Cool, oh and I want on the lacross team."

"Practice is tomorrow. See you in class ."

"See you in class, Coach Finstock."

She left the room smiling like crazy at the sight of another best friend.

She was walking to class as she passed the trophy case. She stopped to she the trophies. There was all but one that were for lacross. There was a basketball trophy won by the one and only, Peter Hale.

Flashback...

Kayla was talking to Bobby when her phone went off. It was a text from Lana.

'Come meet me by the trophy case ASAP.'

She texted her a quick response and invited Bobby to join her.

As they walked up to the trophy case, they could see a very exited Lana. Before they even got to the trophy case, Lana ran up to them, smiling like a mad woman. She grabbed Kayla, and dragged her to the trophy case and pointed. Kayla's gaze followed Lana's finger. She was pointing at a trophy in the very center of the case.

"What's the big deal? Its a trophy, great."

"Read the inscription, dipshit."

She looked to the golden plate on the bottom of the trophy.

'Peter Hale, Greatest MVP in Beacon Hills History.'

She looked to the news paper article and read.

'Peter Hale, MVP for all four years of his high school career, and best player beacon hills has ever seen. Leading his team to victory in the finals, leaving every game he played, with a score of at least double, that the oposing team had. In spite of his skill, he denied multiple scholarships to ivy leauge schools. He sais that he has no intention of continuing basketball or going to college at all. Such an unfortunate thing for talent like that to go to waste.

Kayla read the article over and over again. How had she missed this? Well she didn't really ever look at the trophy case. Ever. She would denfinetly bring this up to Peter.

End Of Flashback

**ERMAGAWD. You are all so supportive and for you something special happens in our milestone, 10. Even if it's already up, send a review with you guess or tell me what you want to happen and I'll do my best.**


	8. Guess Who?

IFlashback

"Peter Hale?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

" , may I ask why you are on school property?"

"Waiting for someone."

"Well if your picking up your nephew, you need to go sign him out in the office and check which class he's in because its not mine.

"Peter?"

"Hey, Angel."

"I thought I heard you out here. What are you doing here?"

"Talia was being anoying. Was that the wrong answer? Your scowling at me, so I'm going to assume that was a bad answer. How about this. Iv been away from you too long, I couldn't bear the pain of it. Better?"

"Much. You wanna go out for lunch then?"

"Excuse me , you have classes to attend."

"I have a 100 percent grade point average. I don't think missing a couple classes will kill me. Let me get my things."

"Fantastic."

The teacher just sighed and followed Kayla back inside. She grabbed her stuff, gave Bobby a quick wink, and walked back out to Peter.

"You know, if you do something like this again, your going to get kicked off of school grounds."

"Nobody would kick me out of anywhere, I'm too hot."

"You keep telling yourself that, Romeo."

"I only speak the truth, Angel."

"So I saw someone was quite the baller in his high school days."

"I was ok."

"More than ok. You broke records. Multiple records."

"Its not that big of a deal."

"Since when? Are you ok? Do you have a fever?"

"I don't like to brag."

She looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Ok fine. I don't like to brag about sports."

"Fair enough but aren't you proud of it?"

"To be honest, I never even really liked basketball that much. Talia said I need to be a normal guy and try out. I happend to be really good and I made it on the team, so I was kind of stuck."

"Poor baby. It must have been terrible having everybody fawn over you." Kayla said sarcasticly.

"That was the worst part. Everyone asummed that because I was popular, that I was an asshole. I was a pretty quiet guy, and people just took it the wrong way, so I gave up and lived up to their expectations."

"That's stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"That's like letting them win. You basically let them beat you. I never give in to their stupid expectations. They all expect me to be some shallow, petty, bitch just because I'm popular. I'm never mean unless someone deserves it, and I just don't make time for all the assholes who try to push me until I become what they expect. Now Derek? That's a different story. He's been basking in the glory of popularity ever since he made the basketball team. Speaking of which, I need to talk to your sister. Can we stop by there after lunch?".

"Yeah, that's fine. Where should we go?"

"How about that diner?"

End of Flashback

Kayla sighed, and continued to class. If it wasn't gym, she would have just skipped.

The Changerooms...

The girls changeroom was boring. Everyone was just talking about bras and stupid shit like that so she decided to listen in on the boys conversation.

"Boys let's go! The girls are faster than you! Stop comparing dicks and get out here!"

And with that she stopped and followed Lydia out.

"Ok everybody! We are going into the forest to jog! I don't take slackers! Everybody hustle!".

Kayla laughed his yelling. He used to be the most cool headed person she knew, but not so calm that it was anoying. There was only one person ever like that.

Flashback

"She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She just..."

"Hate's me? Yeah I know."

"She just doesn't trust you."

"Great. Look, just wait out here and ill deal with it."

"Are you sure, Angel?"

"Its fine. With or without you, this is going to suck."

Kayla left Peter in the hall, and walked into the study.

"Talia, I need to talk to you."

"Well get on with it Ms. McCall."

'Great' Kayla thought to herself. 'This is already going down hill'.

"Care to explain why Derek isn't going to his basketball finals?"

"Its not safe." Talia said simply.

"Excuse me? Would you like to explain why its not safe?"

Talia just studied her.

"There are too many threats in the world for Derek."

"Don't even start. I get it, ok? You don't trust me. I don't know why, but you don't. Your disliking of me shouldn't get in the way of Dereks life. Derek committed to the team, and its unacceptable for him, especially being the best player, for him to miss this tournament.".

"Nothing you said is going to change my decision, Ms. McCall."

"Then tell me, Talia, what will? What is going to change your trust in me?". Kayla looked at the older woman, distraught.

"You could tell me what your hiding."

"Excuse me?"

"Your hiding something. I want to know what it is."

Kayla raised her eyebrow.

"Well if I told you that, I'd have to kill you."

"I doubt you could take me. Your a child."

"My secret sais otherwise. Ill tell you, but let's make fun out of it. Take a guess."

"I don't have time for these childish games."

"Well I guess you'll never know." She got up, and started to walk out.

"Wait!" She looked back at Talia.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

"Ok fine, ill guess. Banshee?"

"Nope." Kayla said smugly.

"Nogitsune?"

"Try again."

"Kitsune?"

"Keep going."

**"Derak?"**

"Haven't heard of that one."

"I really don't know."

"Fine, ill show you."

Kayla stood from her chair, and looked directly at Talia. She willed her wolf to go free, to let the power seep through her veins. Her eyes turned a virbrant, bright purple, almost neon. Her claws extended, fine to the tip, and so sharp, that you could cut yourself looking at them. Her teeth morphed into layers of fangs.

She spoke, but it sounded more like a growl.

"Can you guess now?".

End of Flashback

**In honour of the season finally, which I'm watching now. hope you enjoy, and hopefully Our Romeo die. Scott is a berzerker, wtf.**


	9. Finale Statement

My fellow Peter lovers, the finally hit us hard. No spoilers, but teen wolf will never be the same. that last moment with Scott, and the mke up, thought... but now here we are, waiting, hoping for our Bae to come bck next season. M lovely fans who are as hard core Peter fans as me, and sobbed, that last moment in mexico, rant. I'm a great listener, and it always feels good to share. if only Kayla had been there to protect him.

With much shared saddnes,

-Maya


	10. Distant

It had been a couple weeks since anything eventful. Anything eventful for her. The Alpha had managed to luer her brother and her friends into the school and terrorize them. He was smart, that was for sure. She would go about everything the same way as him, right down to the stalking of the desired Delta. Whoever the Alpha was, he proved himself a worthy opponent, but in the end she would win. She always wins.

Kayla made her way to the changerooms. She had a full day of lacross practice before the finals the next day.

She spent an hour hasstling Bobby, until finally, he let Stiles play.

She needed him and Scott in her sight at all times. She had learned not too think how the Alpha would think, but how she would. She would attack the night of the lacross game. When everyone would get stupid drunk, win or lose, and he could swoop in, and get Scott alone. That wouldn't happen on her watch. No matter how powerful this Alpha was, no lone wolf can defeat a Delta.

She headed out to the field, where she could see Stiles and Scott .

"Hey, Scott! You wanna go for a run?" Kayla yelled across the field.

"Yeah! Ill meet you by the bleachers in a minute!" Scott yelled back, and turned to finish his converstaion with Stiles.

She walked over to the bleachers at took a seat. She hated the uncomfortable metal seats. She only ever sat in them for one reason.

Flashback

"Go Derek Go! Beacon! Beacon!"

When Kayla McCall did something, she didn't half-ass it, she went all in, especially when it came to her team.

Kayla and Lana were decked out in self-designed, beacon jersy crop tops, spandex shorts, and high rise high tops. They had two burgendy streaks under each eye, and knee high white socks. Bobby was next to Lana, sitting on the bench, and Peter stood next to her, clapping as he watched Derek sink the ball again. She was happy to have Peter back. He didn't talk to her for a day after he overheard her and Talia's conversation.

They watched for a while until Derek switched out for his break.

"Oh my god! Your doing so good!" Kayla exclaimed.

Her and Lana both pulled Derek into a big hug. They had to bend down slightly, at the cause of their shoes, attracting some unwanted attention.

"Hey ladies! Why don't you come over here and give us some attention!"

Kayla and Lana just gave the guys a look of disgust and turned away, but the boys were not having it.

Peter snaked his arm around Kayla's waist and pulled her to him, snarling at them, Bobby put a protective arm over Lana's shoulders, glaring at the boys and Derek turned around to growl at them.

"You even think about these girl funny again, and I will personally send the whole beacon hills basketball team after your sorry ass."

Peter raised his eyebrow.

"You better do it fast Derek, or I'll do it myself."

Bobby decided to pitch in too.

"Boys, boys, let's not be rash. If we work together we can do much more damage.".

The kids in the stands got wide eyed,and walked out of the gym. Kayla just flashed a smirk at Lana, who smirked right back.

Kayla looked at Peter, whoses jaw was tight, and was grinding his teeth.

"You're really sexy when your protective."

She kissed him, tilting her head to deepen it.

"Your mine, and mine alone. Nobody even gets to look at you. I don't like to share."

"You get really sexy when you rant."

He just gave her a smirk, but it was half assed, and Peter Hale never half asses anything. Something was definetly off. She sighed mentally. Another problem for another day.

End Of Flashback

Scott walked over to his sister waiting on the bench.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing. I though we could just jog together."

"Oh. Yeah that sounds good. Can Stiles come with?"

She just looked at him.

"Yeah ok let's go."

The forest...

"Everything ok Kayla?"

Scott looked at his sister concerned. They had grown close in the last few weeks. She had a distant look on her face.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You seem... distant."

She almost smirked at the word.

Distant...

Flashback...

"Is he ok? He seems... Distant."

"You mean he hasn't talked to me in 4 days and you want to know if he's home so you can convince him to come back before I rip your head off?"

"That too. He's probably just busy or something Kayla, don't worry about it. You've dropped 7 percent in your grade point average. You've only got D's all week."

"Easy for you to say. I'm ditching to talk to Talia. Even when I go over with Derek, he just happens to not be home. Now Derek is avoiding me too."

"Fine, but at least make sure you study for tomorrow."

"Yeah sure whatever.". She said already leaving the lockers.

The Hale Mansion...

She was about to knock on the study door when a voice spoke for her to enter. She pushed the door open, to find Talia, at her desk, as usual.

"Is Peter home?"

"No"

"Is that why I can smell him from the training room?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Talia responded without looking up.

She look at Talia with disapointment.

"What ever Talia. Whatever I did, would you please just tell him I'm sorry? I just want him to know."

Talia's stomache twisted at the sound of the younger womans words. Not the words themselves, but the emotions behind them. Confusion, guilt, and sadness all passed over Kayla's face. It was then Talia realised what this meant for Peter. These wern't feeling you had with someone you'd just known a week, unless you were in Kayla's situation because Kayla didn't just find some boy to occupy her mind like she thought, she had found her Alpha.

Kayla walked out of the office, unsatisfied. The last thing she expected was for Talia to let Peter hide behind her. If that was how it was going to be, he could just forget about her, because she wasn't going to apologize to him while he hid behind his sister. She still didn't even know what she had done.

On her way out the door, someone called out to her.

"Kayla, wait."

She didn't turn around.

"Yes, Derek?"

"He wants to talk..."

"Then tell him to."

"He can't."

"Why. Not."

"He isn't good at... Talking. But he cares about you."

"If he cares, he'll come and tell me this himself, but I'm leaving. I have things to do. I don't have time for this.".

She started to walk out. He grabbed her arm and she snapped. With the flick of her wrist that he had grabbed, she sent him flying through the wall, and into the training room, where a dumbstruck Peter stood, looking at her through the gap. She glared at him.

"Fucking coward. Don't EVER speak to me again!".

She stormed out of the house, not looking back, as she ran into the forest.

End of Flashback

" I think the Alpha is going to reveal himself on the night of the big game."

"Why?"

"Because its exactly what I would do. Let us have our big victory, and then tear it apart."

"Your right. We need to plan. We should... OH MY GOD!"

Kayla frowned.

"Ew"

**Hey guys! know misseD a week but school just started so super busy. Also need names for a VERY special character. if someone guesses who the new character is, or gives me a name, I shall give them something of their choosing. Love all you fans! Leave a review.**

**-MSLGP**


	11. The Devil And His Angel

"Is that, a deer?" Scott looked. At the bloody. Lump in front of him.

"I think so. This guy is a freaking genius! Man, I almost don't furiously hate this guy anymore. Almost." Kayla was bent down beside the figure, examining it.

"What's that?"

Scott pointed to an indentation on the figure.

Kayla looked to where he pointed and gasped in shock. This was not an accidental indentation, it was a symbol. It was none other then the Hale symbol.

"Impossible..."She muttered.

"What is it Kayla?"

She put out her left wrist to reveal a tattoo on it.

"The Triscillion."

Flashback...

"Are you two sure about this?"

"Definetly." They responded in unicent.

Kayla, Peter, and Lana all stood outside the Beacon tattoo parlor. Lana was against the idea, but Peter and Kayla were set on getting something to signify their relationship. To signify two years together.

"Let's do this.". Kayla looked at Peter lovingly. Peter returned her gaze with the same loving effect.

" I wouldn't have it any other way."

They all walked into the parlor together.

"We'll take two tattoo's."

Later...

"Their perfect!"

"I couldn't agree more, Angel."

An hour later the tattoo's had been fired over by Laura, and the skin had settled. Now, Peter with one on his left wrist, and Kayla with one on her right, each had an elegant, black with silver wisps, Triscillian tattoo.

"Poor Lana. I told her to wait outside."

"Don't worry about her, Angel. I'm sure she's fine. It was only a small fall. Though she should have stayed outside considering she's terrified of needles."

"Yeah not her best idea. So should we get dinner?".

"Definetly. The Diner?".

"The Diner."

They intertwined tattoo arms and walked back to her his car.

End Of Flashback

Kayla and Scott walked back t o the field after letting Derek know about the deer. They needed to prepare for the game, alpha or not.

After a couple hours of practice, Scott, Kayla, and Stiles went to the mansion. Derek wasn't quite there yet so they just hung out for a while. Derek didn't come for an hour, so an hour was spent playing flappy bird, temple run, and Kim Kardashian hollywood. By the time. Derek arrived, everyone was half asleep.

"Did you guys get anything done?" Derek loooked at them, eyebrows raised.

Kayla looked at him matter-o-fact-ly.

"We did actually. I beat my high score in temple run, Scott beat his high score in flappy bird, and Stiles became an a list celeb. I'd say that hour was more than productive!"

Derek just looked around him in disapointment. He sighed.

"Ok. Any of you got an idea of who the Alpha could be?".

Everyone shook their heads.

"So you've been here an hour and got nothing done?"

"Pretty much." They all ressponded.

"Well you might as well leave. Your game start in a couple hours. Your coach will want you there for warm ups.".

They all got up before derek stopped them.

"Stiles, I need you to do something for me before you game. You two can leave.".

Kayla had no objection, but she saw Scott would so she pulled him out before he said something. They headed down to the field to start practice.

A couple hours later...

"Where the hell are you!?"

Kayla and Scott were on speaker phone with Stiles who was late for the lacross finals.

"Look ill be there soon. Me and Derek got caught in behind a traffic accident."

"Fine, but hurry! We got to go."

"Bye."

Stiles disconnected and put his phone down.

"You know you won't make it on time, right?"

Stiles looked at the older guy and rolled his eyes.

"No shit, sherlock. I don't see why you can't do this yourself."

"Because someone made me a wanted fugitive. Now go.". Derek shoved Stiles out of the car. Stiles fell out onto his hands, nearly face planting. He stuck his tongue out at the older man and walked into the hospital, while connecting a video chat with Derek.

"Jeez its empty in here."

"Yeah well people have lives."

" Something you wouldn't know much about."

"Shut up, Stiles. Just go check."

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Stiles walked down the hall until her found the room.

Room 503. Stiles wasn't sure if he was prepared for what he was about to see.

He slowly pushed the door open. As soon as it was fully open, he took a tentive step inside. He looked around himself. There was nothing but an empty wheel chair.

Derek saw a look of confusion cross Stiles' face.

"What is it, Stiles?"

"He's not here."

"That's impossible. He's..."

That's when it hit him.

That's when he realized.

That's when his stomache twisted into a knot.

"Stiles run! Get out! Its him! He's the..."

The line went dead.

"... Alpha."

Derek pushed himself out of his car, and took of into the hospital.

In The Hospital...

"Hello, Stiles."

"Y-you!"

"Yes, me. Now you and me need to talk."

Stiles tried to run, but at the end of the hall, the red headed nurse cut him off.

"Aww man. Not you too!"

She merely smirked.

He felt the older man directly behind him already.

"Now Stiles, this can be easy or hard, its up to you."

"What do you want from me!?"

"Where is McCall."

"You think I would sell a friend out so easiliy."

"No, and I was counting on it."

The older man grabbed Stiles by his neck, and put him against the wall, slightly choking him.

"Don't test me, you stupid teen teenager! Tell me!" His neck making jerking movements.

"Fine, Fine! He's at..."

"Not him! The girl! The girl!" He slammed Stiles against the wall.

"Kayla? Why? Why would you want..."

"Just tell me!" He slammed the teen again.

"She's at the school! The school!"

He was released and fell to the ground. When he looked up, Derek was running down the hall to him, and the other man was gone.

Got to find her...

Got to find her...

The School...

They had won the game. Beacon Hills had officially broken their losing streaks. She was happy, but there was something missing. Stiles. He never showed. He wasn't answering. She didn't know where he was. She didn't like the fact that she didn't know where he was, but there wasn't much she could do.

Now she was all alone in the girls locker room, just coming out of the shower only wearing her jersey and bra.

She was walking over to her locker when she heard the door click shut.

Quitley, she tip toed past the lockers to look towards the door. As she peeked her head around the lockers, she heard someones breath behind her.

She **tensed,** and prepared for an incoming attack. When nothing happend, she almost turned around, until a voice spoke.

A voice she loved.

A voice she missed.

A voice she never thought she would ever hear again.

"Hello, Angel."

**And we reach the much awaited reunion. Enjoy it while you can readers, because i am a horrible to this love story. Everyone send me baby names of all genders. luv all u Gino's, KThnxbai**


	12. The Devil And His Angel p2

**OSMUT ALERT! You can skip the smut but the actual full on shtuff is later in the chap. shud probs stop forgetting to mention I don't own anything but Kayla.**

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod."

She slowly twisted her body around.

There he was. Leaning against the lockers, like always. Like nothing had changed. But they had. They had changed. Both of them had changed drastically.

"P-Peter?"

"In the flesh, my love."

He swiftly moved across the room, coming to a stop, right in front of her. He pressed his lips to hers, pulling her body against him. His tongue pushed against her lips, fighting for entry into her mouth. She opened her mouth to let him in, and tilted her head to give him better access. They clung to eachother, until they ran out of breath. They pulled away from eachother and looked lovingly at eachother.

"Peter... How?"

"Angel, I'd love to explain this sto you, but its been 6 years since I'v had any human contact. I want you. I NEED you."

He turned them around and pushed her up against the locker. He crashed his lips on hers. He ground his hips into hers, carressing her skin, gently.

He trailed light kisses up her shoulder and she moaned. He sucked on her pulse point lightly. He tugged at the hem of her jersey. He pulled it off her in one motion. He left the jersey to drop to the. Floor, and trailed his hands down her body.

"Not yet."

He groaned in protest.

"Your far to over dressed my love. Let me help you with that."

She riped his shirt open, buttons forgotten. She peppered kisses down his chest, to his pants. She pulled at the belt with her teeth. As it came off, she hooked her fingers in the belt holes, pulling down his jeans and boxers. He pulled her up to meet her in a kiss. He unhooked her bra, and tore it away from her body.

He pulled away, and marvel at her. He trailed his hands all over every inch of her skin.

He pinned her against the lockers, and lined himself up with her entrance. They were interupted by a panicked voice.

"Kayla!" The voice of her brother yelled. Peter just looked at her with confusion.

"He'll go away if we ignore him." She whispered. That was not the case.

"Kayla! Don't make me come in there!". She sighed, looked longingly at her Lover, and wrapped a towel around herself.

She walk out to the door and opened it as Scott was about to knock again.

"Yes, my dear brother?"

"We have a problem."

At The Hospital...

Tears filled her eyes, as Derek held her, and Scott explained what happened. Derek had explained her connection with Peter to the boys.

The tears she cried weren't faked. When he first came to her she was to happy to think, but now it all came to her. He was the alpha. He bit her brother, killed Laura, and bit Lydia.

She couldn't handle it.

As soon as Scott stopped talking, she ran out.

She ran, and she ran, until she collapsed, sobbing into the ground. She was at the cliff. She hadn't even noticed. She had ran all the way across town in a matter of minutes.

She stayed on the ground, sobbing for what felt like hours. She was so overwhelmed. It was all to much for her to deal with. She didn't even hear anybody aproach her.

"Why is my angel ruining her face with such saddness?".

Her eyes widened. She should have figured out her would know she came here. He knew her so well.

"You did all that.". It wasn't a question. He answered anyways.

"Angel, I hate to make excuses, but it wasn't me." She looked up at him with her tear and dirt stained face.

"Please explain to me. Explain how Laura's death wasn't your fault. Explain how my brothers loss of humanity, wasn't your fault! EXPLAIN TO ME HOW MY BEST FRIEND LYING IN A HOSPITAL ISNT YOUR FAULT, PETER!". He looked at her with desperation.

"I-I can't... I don't..."

She had calmed down. Calmed so much it was scary.

"Still havent changed, have we?"

"Kayla..."

"Better hurry up. My patients is wearing."

"I..."

"The clock is ticking, Romeo."

"I'm..."

"You're cutting it close, love."

"I can't control it!"

"Excuse me?" She at him with confusion.

He looked at her with anger, not towards her, but towards himself. He ran his hand through his hair.

"You became my anchor..." He said through his teeth.

"You left, and I had no control. Talia had to lock me in the vault every month. After the fire, every month, the monster came back, in my mind. Eventually it became me. My body had healed, but my mind was all anger, and violence. Filled with thoughts of revenge. The beast. As soon as Laura came back, it saw a way out. I wasn't even aware anymore. I barley even remember it now."

"Then why are you here now?" She said with doubt in her voice.

"You."

She looked at him and he continued.

"By the time Laura came to town, the human part of me had given up. The part of me that went after Laura, had no asociation with the humanity in me. There wasn't much of that humanity left, until you came back."

She looked away. He dropped to his knees in front of her.

"I swear on my life, Angel, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. When you came back, I found something to live for again."

She couldn't take it anymore. She fell into his arms sobbing. She buried her face in his chest. He held her with his strong, but gentil arms. Once again, as they were, 6 years ago. They resumed their activities from the changerooms.

An hour later, Kayla was called by three very worried boys.

"Shh... Its the boys. Hello?" Peter smirked.

"Kayla..."

"Are you..."

"Where are..."

"I'm fine I just needed some space to process this all."

"So he hasn't aproached you?"

"No."

Peter smirked more and she swatted him.

"Ok well see you later. Bye."

"Bye" and she hung up.

"Stop smirking at me."

He smirked again and pulled her back into his arms.

"Stay here." He nuzzled into her neck.

"Maybe just a little longer." She smiled mischeviousley.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her middle. He pulled her against him, peppering kisses down her neck, trailing his fingers along her skin. He stopped at her hips, pushing into them with newly extended claws. A small moan escaped her lips.

"Peter..."

"Can't you stay a little longer, Angel?"

"Cheater. The boys will get suspicious."

"Pretty please?"

"Ugh, how can I say no to you."

They rolled so she was on top of him, and put her lips on his.

**Ok so got a bunch of reviews begging me for an update. I'm going to start updating monday so we can start the week off with a good chapter, and an episode of gotham. lotz of luv,**

**#Frozenishere #Outlawqueenendgame #Theevilqueenisbackbitches #capitainhookisalmostashotasStilesDerekAndPeterespecially**


	13. End of Part 1

The rest of the week, and the next were hectic. Everyone in the pack was scrambling around trying to find answers. She tryed not to laugh as they tried to track Peter, when she knew he was sitting on her couch, reading, at that very moment.

They also, with her help, tried to figure out what had happend to Lydia. She had healed, but not at super human pace. She wasn't a werewolf, but she wasn't dead either. Another problem for another day. For now, she needed to focus on keeping Peter hidden. It was becoming harder and harder to lie to Derek, who could tell something was up. The nausia that had come her wasn't helping either, considering they wern't suposed to get sick.

"Kayla?"

She looked up. Scott was looking at her questioningly.

"You look a little pale. Are you feeling ok?" They were coming up on the school. Stiles was driving and Scott was looking back at Kayla.

The year had passed them by, and it was already time for her graduation. Mellisa was meeting them there, along with Derek and a certain man who she knew would be hiding amongst the crowd. Everyone else was coming together. The Argents were giving Lydia a ride.

"Yeah I'm just tired." She lied through her teeth. She felt terrible. She could barley look at him straight. He look at her with concern and suspision, then turned back around.

The ceremony was simple, but long. By the time it was done, Kayla felt like she could die. Her, Scott and Stiles, were making their way over to the after party for the students. Everyone else had left.

As they walked towards the school, Kayla felt herself getting weaker and weaker. Before she could save herself, she felt her leg falter. As if in slow motion, she felt her ankle roll, her body fall limp, and someone grab her wrist, then everything went black.

"Kayla? I'm going to need you to wake up before the multiple supernaturals break my waiting room into little pieces."

Kayla pried her eyes open, to find Deaton, above her, looking at her.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty. You were out for quite a while.". Kayla groaned in protest as Deaton pushed her into a sitting position.

"So have you been feeling sick the last few days?" She looked at his suspiciously.

"Yeah, how did you know?". He ignored her question, and continued.

"Nausea, vomiting, and dizziness?".

"Yeah, again, how did you know?". He smirked at her.

"Congratulations, Kayla..."

She went wide eyed and gasped.

"Your pregnant."

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Derek looked over at Kayla who sat in the passenger seat.

"I just need food, for the last time."

They pulled up at her new apartment and parked Dereks car next to her car. She started to get out when she realised Peter would be in the apartment. She couldn't have Derek coming up.

"Thanks for the ride. Ill see you tomorrow at the meeting." Hinting that he wasn't invited inside. Apparently he got the message.

"Ok. Ill call you later to check up on you. Bye.". She got out of the car, and as soon as the door shut, he was pulling out.

She dug through her purse trying to find her keys, then fumbling them while trying to get them in the lock. She pushed through the door to find an empty apartment. She noticed a neatly folded note on the table. She walked over to it and un-folded it.

Angel,

I'd love to be with you on your graduation night, but sadly, I have buisness to handle. I want you to know how much I love you. No matter what happens, I will find my way back to you. I will always find you.

Your Beloved,

Peter J. Hale

She panicked. If he left without telling her, that meant he was trying to keep her out of danger. She needed to stop him before he got himself killed. He could be anywhere. No, the only people who posed a threat to him, were all in the most predictable place.

She drove at insanely dangerous speeds. She was angry, no, furious, at all of them. Peter, Derek, the boys, all of them had betrayed her. Went behind her back. They were all going to die, but not by eachothers hands, by hers. Obviously no though had been put into how she would react, because it wasn't going to be pretty. All she could do was hope she wasn't to late.

As she drove up to the mansion, she saw everything happening in slow motion. As Jackson threw the molotov, she was out of her car, transformed, and running to Peter, a howl of warning escaping her lips.

Hearing her, he turned around just in time to catch the bottle. She was about to breathe a sigh of relief, when she heard the sound of an arrow being released from where the argents stood. She ran.

The arrow was right in front of the bottle when Peter noticed it. He couldn't do anything. Ready to accept it, he realized it hadn't hit. He looked over to find Kayla, claws clutching the arrow, as the tip just barley touched the bottle.

He looked at her with shock, until he heard the sound of another bottle wizzing through the air. He turned around to catch the other molotov, he realised he was not the target. The target was his wife, who was currently preoccupied, growling at the Argents, who had their bows, and guns pointed at them.

There was no time. By the time he could warn her, she wouldn't have enough time to move. If he tried to catch it, it was far enough for the possibility of missing. If he tried to move her, there was the risk of both of them going up in flames. He had one choice. One chance. He did have a backup plan for a reason.

"No!"

Kayla turned around to see Peter dive in front of her. She watched as the flames consumed his figure, and he collapsed, falling to the ground as the fire died out.

"Peter!" She ran to him, dropping at his side.

He heard yelling all around him. He could heard his Angel yelling at him. He couldn't process what she was saying. He tried to focus on her words, but he was distracted by her heart beat. It was fast obviously, considering what had all gone on. There was something else. It was beating too many imes. Two strong beats, followed by two soft beats that didn't seem to come from her heart. Almost as if she had two hearts in her body.

Then it click in his mind. For a moment he was able to focus his eyes on her, and choke out two last words, as well as some blood:

"Your pregnant."

**And we come to a close. This will be the end of the first section. I wasnt planning on pausing the story, but had a recent death in my family the day iwrote this. I'v got to do a bunch of arangements and keep up with school at the same time, so will put a pause for a couple weeks. if anyone can guess what Peters middle name is, the next chapter wlil cme sooner. hint: Sebastian Stan.**


	14. Teaser

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like ever but decided to take abreak bt will be posting soon. a teaser for our next chapter and a shout out to Friendswiththemonster. Reviews make me update faster! ;)**

Kayla wiggled her fingers in front of her face.

Derek looked at her, eyes wide. He was about to question her claws covered in his blood ,then she clawed out a symbol with the blood. The Triscillian. Once again, before he could do anything, Kayla was upon him. She grabbed one of his arms, pinning it between his back and her chest, and brought her other clawed hand to his neck.

"Scream Lydia, Scream."


	15. Teachers deserve summer vacation

There was nothing left for her. She had taken the body of her husband. She buried it herself. She had nothing left to do, which meant for Kayla Hale, there was nothing left for her to live for. If it weren't for the life growing inside her, she probably wouldn't be.

She had been in her apartment, alone, for three weeks straight. The only time she left was to get food, and for check ups with Deaton.

For the first week, she had to put up shield of mountain ash up to keep the boys out, and installed a metal door to keep out Stiles and his ridiculous baseball bats. After a while, and even some desperate attempts with Mellisa, they finally decided to leave her alone.

Then there was the fact that she was having twins didn't help either.

She could only hope atleast one would look like their father.

They were both very healthy girls. She picked a couple names that her and Peter had disscused when they were young. Bella, Celia, Diana, Nadia, Laura, Maria and Danni. They wanted to keep the five letter name traddition in the hale family.

Kayla was working out when the phone ran. She jumped down from the chin up bar, and put down her book, ZeRoyalChaos: Volume Ⅳ, and walked over to the phone. She picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. It was a name that she hadn't seen in a while, but brought a smile to her face.

"Kayla, I need a favor."

Six weeks more of sitting around her apartment, until finally it was time.

She stood outside the room, and took a couple deep breaths. She pushed the door open and walked in. Everyone sat down in their seats. Almost all of them stared at her with wide eyes. She walked to the front of the room, and turned to face them all.

"Hello everyone. I'm Ms. Hale, your new co-economics/physical education teacher along with Coach Finstock."

Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and three others who she asssumed were part of Derek's pack all looked up in shock at their friend who they had not seen since graduation. She had barely left her house since that day, and here she was, looking perfectly fine, like a professional, at their school. She looked over at them, with a mischevious glint in her eyes, and smirked. She spoke under her breath, and through her smile :

"I can be nice, but don't test me, I can get wicked."

Her day was fairly boring up until cross country. She went into her new shared office, to change for gym class. She took off her tights, and thigh-length quarter sleeve, gray wool dress, replacing it with a tight black t-shirt and a pair of hot pink adidas running shorts.

She grabbed Bobby's whistle, throwing it around her neck, and. making her way to the gym.

"Everyone! Listen up! We have a new teacher joining us! Everyone welcome Ms. Hale!" Coach yelled. Quiet murmers of welcoming were heard.

"She's going to take the lacross players since she's going to coach you guys! The rest of you lucky individuals are with me!"

Exited murmers were heard through the lacross team while loud groans were heard through the rest of the group.

"My group, let's go!" He blew his whistle and half the group ran out the gym, away from the loud screeching.

"Ok boys, let's make this interesting. Anybody who can beat me by the end of the season, will get a recommendation letter to the university of their choice recommending them for a scholarship. I expect all of you to be running faster than coaches group! Let's go!" She knew the team knew the route. She took of out of the gym running.

As soon as she was to the forest, she slowed to a jog. She listened to the rest of the team, atleast a mile away, and the patter of fast aproaching steps. She listened closer, estimating four different people. Scott, and three new members.

She looked back and through the trees, locked gazes with one of the pups. She flashed him a smirk and took off. She heard their heavy steps speeding up as she ran miles ahead of tthem, finishing the track in mere minutes.

As the last of the group rounded the corner, 20 minutes after her, and ten minutes after the rest of the wolves, Kayla hustled everyone inside so she could get ready to go home.

She made her way into the school and to her office. She collapsed into the wheelie chair in front of her desk, with a satesfied sigh.

She had almost relaxed when she heard the sound of aproaching footsteps. She knew Bobby had left so it surley wasn't him. She listened closer. Eight people were approaching her office. She was extremly outnumbered. She could probably take out atleast five of them before the took her down so she tensed in anticipation for battle.

She watched as the door slowly creaked open. She had been close. There were 7 of them. Derek, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and two of the pups that she had seen with Scott in cross country. The blond girl, and the "troubled one" she had been warned about and had locked gazes with for a moment.

"Wow, I actually thought I was in danger. You guys should know better, stress is bad for a pregnancy." She figured she might as well drop the bomb.

All of her friends and her brother all looked at her in shock while the others just looked confused. She had a satesfied smirk on her face.

"Y-your pregnant?" Scott said with a nauseous look. The guilt was already getting to him. She could see it in all of them, even Derek couldn't hide it completly.

"No shit, Sherlock. Hopefully the overwhelming amount of intelligent people in my family, will keep you and dad's stupidity away from these girls, but knowing my luck..."

She put her feet up on the paper-scattered desk, and leaned back in her wheelie chair.

"Girls? More than one?" Stiles looked about ready to throw up.

"That was the intention of the s at the end. Diana and Celia, cute names, don't you think? I wanted to keep the whole five letter name thing with the Hale's going."

"Kayla... Why didn't you tell us?" Allison looked at her, almost in tears. Kayla felt no sympathy for her.

"Well, you guys gave me about a three hour gap, between me finding out, and you killing my husband, so I wasn't to keen on telling you." She looked at them with a completely unamused face. She yawned to make sure they got the message.

"Hold up, who the fuck is this bitch? Why are you letting her talk to you like that? Your the alpha, Derek. Do something!" The blond girl was look at Derek in confusion.

"I already did something, Kate, and I regret it every day." He said looking directly at Kayla, who showed no sign of forgivness. He turned around and everyone moved to unblock the doorway, and he walked out, everyone following behind him.

Just as Scott was closing the door, he heard Kayla gasp. So did everyone else. They all burst back into the room to witness Kayla go into a coughing fit.

As it came to an end she coughed up dirt all over her desk, while a black fluid began to leak out of her mouth.

When she was done, she looked down at the mess, coming to a realization.

"Care to share?" Stiles asked.

She looked up at Lydia and Derek, who had the ame look of realization, mixed with complete terror. She smiled sickly at them. She wiped the black fluid from her chin, with the back of her hand, and pushed herself up on her desk. She began walking towards the group.

"It appears my dear friend, and nephew, have been hiding some things from us." She said gesturing at Lydia and Derek.

"Well, my dears, there are three things that never stay hidden..." She put her wrist level with her face, her tattoo facing everyone.

"The sun, the moon, and the truth." She gestured at each swirl.

"Well, my dears, the truth just came out.". She walked out of the room, one hand holding onto Lydia's wrist, and the other on Derek's, and nobody tried to stop her, because they all valued their lives.

**And I have posted! We reached 50 follows so it was a good seguay. I do have a special 5 fllows hpter cming. me and another uthor are writing yall one. KTHNXBAI**


End file.
